The Verge of Destruction Ch 1 A New Beginning
by Vicangel23
Summary: We Finally made it to Mistral. Uncle Qrow is healing, and I think we can stay here to take a break from reality. It's finally time to relax.
1. A new Beginning

RWBY

The Verge Of Destruction

 **Hi Guys! My name is Victor. I just finished the EPIC series known as RWBY. Sad by the ending of Volume 1-4 I have made a new story line of RWBY where Pyrrha did not pass away( I cried at that scene) These stories will be around 2,000 too 3,000 words a chapter, and I will** **TRY** **to post every week to 2 weeks. I will be doing this with my friend who also is doing a RWBY series, but in JNPR's perspective. I hope you guys check his stories too. I got my inspiration from his story so props to him. I hope you guys enjoy this story based on JNPRR Volume 5! ENJOY!**

Ch. 1

A New Beginning

After all of this happening I still don't know why. Why you shut me out. Why Blake ran right as the war ended. Why Weiss is so dang stubborn. I may never find these answers, but now is not the time. I finally made it too Mistral, and now Uncle Qrow is healing(LOOOOOOONG story) Just know that he stalked us in our journey to help others. Oh did I forget to tell you; Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha are all here to help. But ever since the Nuckelavee encounter(yea we encountered a Nuckelavee grimm) Ren has be different. I think that thing destroyed the village we were in was there home(Nora and Ren). But I think Nora and Ren are finally an ITEM! YAAAAAAAAAAY! They are so cute together! I hope you are doing well Yang. I miss you and dad. I have too go watch Uncle Qrow now so I have to go. Bye Sis!

 **Right as Ruby finished her message to her sister and dad, she went too go watch her Uncle Qrow just as said in the note.**

"Hi Uncle Qrow how are you holding up?" **Ruby said**

"I'm fine Pumpkin. Ugh that sounds weird." **Uncle Qrow grunted as he took a swig of his beer.**

"This place is so HUGE! I can't believe we finally made it!"

"Yeah, it would be a shame if this place wound up in flames, from the Grimm."

Qrow! **Ruby said laughing in a sarcastic tone**

"Never call me Qrow. Uncle Qrow, not Qrow!"

"Fine."

"Where is the group?" **Said Uncle Qrow**?

"I dunno. I think Jaune and Pyrrha are at the top of the mountain practicing, Ren is walking in the woods, with Nora following him.

"So you do know where everybody is," **Uncle Qrow** **said with a sarcastic tone**

Hey don't sass me mister. **Said Ruby as Uncle Qrow gave her a stern look.**

"Fine,won't do that again. I'm just going to see what everybody's up too."

 **Without hesitation Ruby walked out of the room, scared of what Uncle Qrow would say from her sassy joke.**

Oh, and one more thing! **Ruby said**

Love you Uncle Qrow! Try not to get lost in that room of yours.

Love you too Pumpkin. Also don't be sarcastic with me Ruby

But it's so much fun! Ugh Fine. Love you Uncle Qrow

Love you too.

 **Ruby runs out of the room, and goes on the mountain top too see Pyrrha and Jaune training vigorously.**

Hey Guys! **Ruby said.**

Hi Ruby! **Jaune and Pyrrha replied.**

How's the training?

Great! Pyrrha is showing me how to properly block any counter attack, or any attack. In fact let me show you what I've learned.

 **Pyrrha walks over to Ruby and whispers in her ear.**

He learned 3 out of the 4 positions I've shown him. The last one needs a little work.

 **Ruby sat down as she prepared to laugh her butt off.**

Ok. Here is the 1st position. This was pretty easy blah blah blah pain blah blah blah Grimm. **( All She was thinking about was how funny the last position would be)** Ok, here is the last one. I am most proud of this one.

 **Ruby prepared herself to die from laughter… As he set himself up. Ruby could not see what was so funny...until**

OMG! **Pyrrha and Ruby laughed**

What's so funny? **Jaune questioned**

When you get into your position, it looks like you are getting prepared to be humped by a horse! **Ruby said**

I tried to warn you that we still need to work on that position. **Pyrrha said hitting herself in the head.**

You don't have to be so rude about it guys! You know what I think you're jealous. **Jaune said as he started walking around like a constipated duck.**

 **Pyrrha and Ruby Continued laughing**

I cant breath, I can't breath! **Ruby said wheezing from laughter**

 **Ruby continued laughing even though the laughing session was over.**

I think i'm going to die! Prepare my Grave!

Ok, Ruby That's enough it is no longer funny. **Pyrrha said**

Well thanks for ruining my time! **Ruby said**. I'm going to go see what Ren and Nora are up too!

They should be down by the river close to the other river from the waterfall. **Jaune Said**

Wow, Such a detailed explanation. Thanks, Have fun Training! **Ruby**

 **chuckled.**

Oh, do you guys want to hang later? Ya know after your spy training?

Yeah! Where? **Jaune said.**

At the bar. **Ruby replied**

What? No! Ruby we are all too young! **Jaune said while Pyrrha just stared mindlessly at ruby in disbelief.**

Calm down I was kidding. Haha You should've seen your faces. At the lake rrrrrriiiiggggghhhtttttt ooooovvvvveeeeeeerrrrrr there. **Ruby pointed across too the huge lake on the border of Mistral.**

Ok, good I was going to be very disappointed in you Ruby. **Pyrrha said**

I'm going to go too see what Ren and Nora are up too. Bye now!

Wait what time? **Jaune said.**

Come around 4:00 pm. Bye now

No problem.

Bye! **Jaune and Pyrrha said in sync as Ruby disappeared into the wilderness.**

Jinx you owe me a soda! **Jaune said from the distance.** **Pyrrha laughed.**

Heh those kids! **Ruby Said**

 **Ruby got her way through the woods, and found Ren in a zen position, while Nora just ran around him waiting to finish so they could relax** **together.**

Omg! You to are so cute. I totally ship it. Wait let me think of a name...uhhh..oh how bout FlowerPower!

I LOVE IT! **Nora screamed**

That sounds Nice. **Ren said with his casual tone.**

C'mon be happy! When will Nora run off of you Ren?!

Heh, If she ever rubbed off of me there would be nothing left.

Tru Dat. **Nora said**

Do you guys want to go too the lake at around 4:00? Pyrrha and Jaune are coming.

OMG YASSSS! We can go swimming! **Nora screamed at Ruby and Ren.**

Sure that sound like fun. **Ren said with a positive attitude.**

That's the spirit. Wow its 3:57, and we were supposed to be one our way 10 minutes ago. Let's go Flower Power!

Can we change that ship? **Ren spoke**

Nevaaaaa! I LOVE IT! **Nora told Ren**

Fine. **Ren said with a smile while grabbing Nora's hand.**

 **Nora blushed a bright red while smiling back at Ren and laid her head on Ren's shoulder.**

You guys are adorable. We're almost there.

 **5 minutes later, they arrive at the lake too see Pyrrha, and Jaune, sitting on a bench together.**

How did they beat us here? **Ruby whined**

I dunno but let's scare them. **Nora replied**

We have to plan to strati(LET'S SCARE THEM) **Ren speaking when Nora interrupted.**

Good Plan! **Ruby yelled!**

 **They prepared to scare them when Pyrrha and Jaune tackled them from behind.**

We got you! **Jaune said**.

Yeah that was marvelous. **Pyrrha said with a smile on her face**

Wait...what...but...if...how are you here if you're over there? **Nora replied in shock**

Those are dummies dummies. **Jaune said**

We set them up too scare you guys. **Pyrrha spoke**

Wow very funny. **Ruby said**

Well played. **Ren said from the background.**

Yeah Well played indeed. **Ruby said on the ground**

Well what are we waiting for? Lets jump in! **Nora said running into the lake.**

 **Team Jnprr( Better name plz?) All ran into the lake not thinking of what Grimm might be lurking below. With not a care in the world they finally felt at peace, until an explosion, followed by a huge mushroom cloud, and screaming radiated in the air.**

What was that? **Ruby Yelled as civilians started to run towards them.**

Help, the Grimm, the Grimm are here! They attacked the southern entrance of mistral. They big, and there here. They are coming in. Please help us defend our city. **Said the Traumatized Stranger**

Let's Go! **Jaune Yelled with confidence**

 **The stranger than ran with the other civilians in despair as the air filled with screaming and crying. The JNPRR Team sprung into action as they ran out of the lake wet, and cold; but that did not matter. They ran up to the southern entrance of Mistral when they saw the small army of soldiers getting slaughtered against the horde of Deathstalkers, a** **King Taijitu** **and Goliaths (It was weird that the Goliaths were fighting as they are usually peaceful creatures.) They stood in shock as the southern front of mistral was being decimated by these crazed creatures. After a few seconds of shock, they finally snapped out of it.**

Why are there so many? I thought Deathstalkers attack alone! **Jaune said.**

Well not today, Let's go! **Ren yelled pulling out his dagger.**

Ren, Where are your guns? Well besides your arms. **Nora blushed slightly when Ren attacked out of the sudden**

REN!

Let's go c'mon guys! Ok Ruby go take care of the Goliaths, their strong but aim for their legs. Nora Go help Ren with the Deathstalkers. Pyrrha go and help Ruby. I'll go make sure there are no civilians in the area, then take care of the King Taijitu

Please make sure you guys take out the stingers first before going for the rest of the body. **Jaune said**

Ok. Don't get hurt. **Pyrrha said as she kissed Jaune on the cheek.**

 **They both blush as Jaune grabs Pyrrha by the hand and kisses her back before running into a small building to check for survivors.**

 **Around 15 minutes later**

Guys i'm back! Got everyone and an angry raccoon too safety. I might need some shots. **Jaune said itching his arm.**

Well we will get you some shots later; could use a little help right now **said Nora as she smashed a deathstalkers head in.**

I'm coming. **Jaune said running into battle.**

 **The fight takes brutal hours to complete. Ruby shooting,and shooting, the occasional decapitation, and chopping off of limbs, Nora smashing skulls and stingers with her sledgehammer and grenade launcher,Jaune taking care of the** **King Taijitu with** **his newly upgraded sword and armor from Pyrrha's old gear, Pyrrha using her sword and shield, and Ren using his dagger.**

I think we are starting to do some damage on the horde. But they just keep on coming. I'm exhausted. I think this here Goliath, and Deathstalker are the last ones. **Nora said with blood seeping through her wounds.**

 **As They finished them off Nora spots a group of people staring in the middle of the forest before they run off.**

Who were they? **Said Nora confused**

What are you speaking of? **Pyrrha said questioning Nora**

Yeah I don't see anyone but us. **Ruby commented**

There was a group of people, maybe 5 or 6 watching the Grimm attack. Should we see what they're up too? **Nora said surprised that the rest of them did not see the strange group.**

You are probably just seeing things. Let's just clean up this mess and get some food. I'm STARVING **Ruby said.**

Fine.. I guess you're right. I mean who would just send in a horde of Grimm too attack mistral and watch? Let's go eat **Nora replied**

Now that's something I can agree to! **Jaune said with excitement as he finished cleaning up.**

I could sure satisfy my appetite with some nice fruits and vegetables. **Pyrrha said moving closer to Jaune, while he stretched.**

 **Right as he finished stretching, he saw Pyrrha's Emerald eyes staring right back at him. He blushed as he grabbed her hands and asked...**

What now? **Pyrrha about to reply but abruptly Ruby screamed** Arkos You guys are totally Arkos.

What? **Jaune said**

Arkos Ark for you Jaune, and kos for Pyrrha! ARKOS!

Okay Arkos it is. I already love it, but not nearly as much as I love you. **Pyrrha said with her face lighting up, as Jaune pulled her into a hug, which Pyrrha did not want to let go of.**

Let's go eat. **Ren said holding Nora's hand.**

Don't mind if I do. **Nora replied with her bright smile.**

I'm always the loner. **Ruby stepped in.**

 **Team Jnprr walked away in the sunset going too get some mighty good food. I hoped you guys enjoy my first Ch. or Volume of this Series. In fact this is the first time I've ever written a story. If you guys like it please like and sub. But wait this is not Youtube! Follow, Favorite, and don't forget to leave a comment. I really want too see your feedback, until next time Bye!**

 **-Victor**


	2. Questions Arise

RWBY

The Verge of Destruction

Welcome back!

 **Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. I forgot too mention in the last chapter when I was going to post. Since I have a lot too do I will upload every 2 weeks. If I can I will try to upload every week on Friday, so you guys have something to look forward to when you get home from school or work. If you guys see any grammatical errors sorry in advance because I'm working in the dark, and might not find my mistakes. If you guys enjoy please suggest what I might do for the next Ch. Well without further any do let's get on with JNPRR is doing. (Also i'm sorry that I am late to posting this chapter. It has been Hectic at my house. I will try to post as much as I can;)**

 **PS: I will be making more series based on Yang's Perspective, Weiss's, and Blake's Perspective. It might take time, because I have a lot to do, but I will do my best to make some time for those. BYE!**

Ch. 2

Questions Arise

After a gruesome battle what do you expect a warrior too do? Most would Run, Exercise, Battle, or something else. Well not team JNPRR. The first thing they do after fighting is eat. Not Fruits and Vegetables. Not Grains, and Proteins. No no no. They eat the best of the best; PIZZA! After that battle everyone was starving so they went too the best Pizza Place in town. And it is...Drum role please… Pete's Pizza Plaza(Sister company too Pumpkin Pete's Cereal). They ordered the biggest pizza they could get. The triple Decker, sausage, pepperoni, pizza with stuffed crust with side of a pound worth of fries, with a "small" dessert. Not the regular Ice-Cream or Brownie, but a Chocolate Fountain. Just the usual meal for team JNPRR

I can't feel my face! **Nora said stuffing pizza and chocolate in her mouth.**

I can't walk. Like I am to full too get out of this here seat. **Jaune mumbled eating his 8th slice of pizza.**

It is going to suck when we have to burn out all these calories. **Pyrrha groaned struggling to get up.**

It's about time to go back to the hotel we are staying at. It's 9:49. **Ruby baffled with the price of the check.**

I can't believe we eat 56 dollars worth of pizza, and another 35 from the chocolate fountain with the chocolates and strawberries.

Yeah. How much money do we have at the moment? **Jaune said nervous not knowing if they had enough money.**

We have 437 dollars and 25 cents; wait no 30 cents. **Ren said counting up the money everyone had in their pockets.**

Ok so now we have, I don't know uh 350$ left? **Jaune said**

Actually we have 346$ and 30 cents. **Pyrrha corrected**

Whatever. **Jaune said rolling his eyes**

Let's go. Its starting to get dark. Nora said rolling around like a ball.

Ignore the darkness. Just look at the scenery from up here. **Pyrrha said**

Wow, you really picked a great spot to make your restaurant. **Ruby said too the owner**

Yeah its so cool. **Jaune said with Nora just nodding.**

Thank you, and thank you for protecting Mistral. Let me give you guys a reward. 50% year long discount at Pete's Pizza Plaza! **The owner said smiling at the groups of now adults(besides Ruby, because she is now 17 while everyone else is in their twenties.)**

OMG I love you! Thank you, thank you, thank you sir! You will not regret it! **Ruby said jumping up and down with joy.**

We have to go it's 10:09 and we have a long day of rebuilding tomorrow. **Ren said**

Ok let's go now. **Jaune said pulling Ruby from her seat.**

 **They all got their things and got on their way to the hostel they were staying at. It took a good 35 minutes to get their when they all had their key cards, but Jaune.**

Wait do any of you have my key card?

No. **Ruby and Nora said.**

Sorry I do not have your key card Jaune. **Pyrrha said. Ren just nodded along with Pyrrha.**

Shoot, shoot, shoot! Can I still go in?

Sorry Mr. Arc without a key card you can't get in. **The owner said with a grin on his face.**

May I ask; Why are you smiling sir? **Jaune said frustrated at himself**

Here you go Mr. Arc. You dropped your pass before you left.

Omg, thank you so much sir. I won't let that happen again.

Ok Goodnight team JNPRR. Rest well. **The owner said**

Thank you and goodnight **Ruby said.**

 **The next morning team JNPPR got up at 5:30 and started off the day with their usual return. Wake up, shower, dress clothes, brush teeth, eat, and leave too see what the day brings them.**

Ok guys time to see what the day brings us! **Nora said; jumping on Ren while he finished his Breakfast.**

Wait! I need to go say bye to Uncle Qrow. Ruby yelled running to his room too see him watching TV sipping the last of his 24 pack beer case.

Oh hey pumpkin! Leaving already? **Qrow said obviously drunk.**

Yeah the team and I have to go and help the re-construction of the southern entrance to Mistral!

Ok Have fun!

Doubt it, but thanks! Bye Uncle Crow!

Bye! **Qrow said running up to the toilet to throw up from the alcohol poisoning.**

Ugh. He really needs to stop his drinking habit. **Ruby mumbled as she ran out of the hotel too see them walking without her.**

Hey! Forgetting someone? Wait up!

Oh, we're sorry Ruby. We just started walking, assuming you'd catch up! **Jaune said.**

Yeah I thought you were fast, but wow you can take some time. **Nora said rolling her eyes.**

Oh yes we are terribly sorry for leaving you behind. May you forgive me? **Pyrrha said feeling really bad even though it was just an accident.**

Yes I do apologize Ruby. **Ren said before Ruby could reply.**

Guys it's ok. Its nothing serious. Lets just get on with our day! **Ruby Finally got too mention.**

Around 40 minutes later, team JNPRR arrive to the southern entrance too mistral too see it a complete mess. It was full of rubble, and trash! They thought they cleaned it up the night before. Confused to why the trash was still there Pyrrha goes and asks one of the construction workers.

Good Morning Mr? Oh . I am Pyrrha Nikos, and these are my friends and teammates Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Lie Ren; We call him Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. We were the people who fought against the grimm. After we fought we picked up all the ruble and set it all too that corner over there. Also the trash is all over the place when we threw it all away. Why is the entrance messy might I ask? **Pyrrha said too the worker**

Well at the middle of the night, a group of people trashed the place. We don't know who they could be. They were in and out in minutes.

Ok. Thank you. I will be right back with the team to help you fine gentlemen.

Why Thank you Mrs. Nikos.

 **Pyrrha walked back to the rest of the group already starting to pick up.**

What did he say? **Nora questioned**

He said a group of people came in, trashed the place, and left.

Could that have been the same group I thought I saw after the battle? **Nora said**

Who knows. It could be. **Ren replied**

What if the group of people were Cynder's group? I mean Terian and Cynder we know are in that group, but who would have been the other 2 or 3? **Spoke Ruby obviously worried**

We have to figure this out! **Jaune said**

Yes we do, but first we have to help them reconstruct the entrance.

 **After hours and hours of working they finally finished the re-construction of the entrance. After cleaning up the trash and rubble it was easy. They then went to eat lunch, and relax a little.**

I am DYING! **Ruby said. Nora added by saying** ,you said it sista!

We can finally… **Jaune stopped;not wanting to jinx themselves.** You know what, I don't wanna jinx us.

 **Just as Jaune said this, Nora interrupted** WE CAN FINALLY RELAX!

Really Nora! Now we are... **Jaune unable to finish his sentence**

Everybody run! **Team JNPRR heard from the outside.**

What now?! **Ruby annoyed while grabbing her scythe**

 **Team JNPRR ran outside to see a teenager with a stereo playing Nevermore screeches, and Beowolf growls. As they stepped outside, they saw the mischievous kid squirming too grab his stuff and run.**

Woah, woah woah kid! Where do you think you're going! **Ren said grabbing the kids shirt, right before he could bolt**

 **The kid grunted as Ren pulled him back, knowing he was in huge trouble.**

What do you have their young man? Oh a stereo. What were you doing with this stereo? **Pyrrha said giving a stern look at the child**

I, I, I was just listening to music. **The kid said obviously scared**

Oh, well do you mind me playing the stereo too listen too the music? **Ruby said.**

No, no, no I don't mind. Just make it quick.

 **Ruby played the tape, and the 1st thing you they heard was a civilian screaming Everybody run, with a quick burst of Nevermore screeches, and Beowolf growls.**

What is your name child? **Jaune said scowling at the child.**

I'm not a child, i'm 14.

What is your name? **Jaune repeated louder.**

Its Jacob, Jacob Williams.

Why did you do this might I ask? **Ruby asked the child**

Ok, you got me! This group of people made me do this, and they said they would… **He glances to the the windows, and glances back**

And...uhhh, they said they would not give me a lifetime supply of candy! **Jacob yelling towards the end.**

 **Jaune notices his glancing and hesitation, and looks towards the Window.** What was that... **As soon as he turned back, Jacob was already running to a nearby alley.**

OMG! Why do kids have to be so annoying? Should we get him? **Nora said dramatically.**

Let him go. He will only waste our time. **Quietly said Ren**

What was he glaring at? **Ruby asked**

I dunno it looked like he was staring at that window. **Replied Jaune**

 **Jaune pointed at the window a few yards away.**

No Dip Sherlock! It's obviously the one written "we are watching you". **Nora spoke**

Ok. We're being followed here. Wait Where is Pyrrha? **Ruby said looking around.** She was here just a second ago.

Oh didn't I tell you? She went to look at the window. **Nora said**

And why didn't you tell us she was leaving? **Ren added**

I didn't think it was important.

Omg Nora! Of course that's important. She could get hurt! **Ruby gasped**

I need to go find Pyrrha! You guys stay here and think of who it might be. **Jaune said before bolting.**

 **Too Be Continued…**

And That's it for now guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to post;it's just that school has been overwhelming especially with my friend HungrySoul56 aka Avearen is leaving. Trust me he is way more experienced in writing than I am so go check him out. Again sorry for taking sooooooo long and having it a bit short. I want to leave you at a cliffhanger so I got something to work with next Chapter. Well That's all I have too say so please follow, favorite, and comment please?! Be back soon…

(also let me know if you mind the bolding. I bold too see where i'm speaking as the narrator, and when characters speak. So comment and let me know :p)

 **-Vicangel23**


End file.
